pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Footer ad for logged out users Dunno why Alpha Sapphire got truncated. I don't have direct access to the tool used to edit that message. I'm not sure how long the message is set to run, but I'd imagine it's nearly run its course. I'm sure people get that codes for "Omega Ruby" include "Alpha Sapphire", and I doubt anyone will seriously think you or Wikia "incompetent" for not including Alpha Sapphire. There may well have been a technical reason for truncating "Alpha Sapphire". I'm sure that tool has a character limit, and it could be that the one character difference between "Omega Red" and "Omega Ruby" put us over the limit. In any case, I'm sure it's not stopping people from clicking on the message and coming to this wiki. — CzechOut 00:48, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ORAS redesign comments Hey, so you might have noticed I've been discussing people's comments about the new design one on one away from the main discussion. I didn't want it to turn into a "point-counterpoint" thing, because I felt that would discourage people from giving their feedback. So you might find it helpful to go around to others' talk pages and read the comments there. But to answer some of your questions: * would have to be heavily revamped to fit into the current design. And I'm not quite sure that it conveys enough information to make it worthwhile. From a design standpoint, we've got to be very careful about putting too many graphical elements on the front page, or else we'd lose focus. Remember, you requested an ORAS themed redesign, so the graphics are dominant about that, and the basic nature of Pokémon (on the theory that we might get some people for whom ORAS is their first contact with the franchise). is just really busy, and it's unclear we've really got the space. However, if you and the community think that the basic idea of the template is really important to retain, then we could possibly push the "getting started" section off onto a subpage. But I still think it would need to be massively redesigned and most of its graphics withdrawn. * I've deliberately avoided using for a couple of reasons. First, its got some graphical elements that clash with the current design. Second, and more importantly, it draws from videos that are not from the official channel of the copyright holder. As a member of staff I really can't condone that. I've got to pull video either from w:c:video or an official Nintendo-run channel. The current state of has it pushing song videos which aren't official, so I had to give it a miss. As of now there seems to be broad support for the design, with specific problems being cited by just about everyone. Obviously I'm going to let discussion continue for a bit longer, but given the general approval to this point, I'm likely going to move it over to this wikia on Sunday and begin addressing users' concerns here, rather than continuing to build on my test wikia. Does that sound reasonable to you? — CzechOut 05:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I see that you blanked your own page. That's your right, of course, but I'm just going to restore my last couple of comments, so that I don't lose my place in my conversation with you. Since I'm talking to everyone who responded to the thread, I really need to keep track of what I said to whom. :Thanks very much for the screenshot and browser info. Your font info is helpful to diagnosis. It's indeed odd that you're getting the header font, but not the body, which is supposed to be Roboto, a sans-serif font. I'll definitely be looking at that phenomenon in Firefox for Windows this weekend. :I find it unusual that you say the gold of the right rail modules "clashes" since it's precisely the gold incorporated in the official logo. Indeed the whole gold-on-blue palette is ultimately derived from the logo that you probably see everyday in your life as an admin at the Pokéman Wiki. Still, it's an easy thing to change, and we can "audition" different approaches once the bulk of the design is moved over here. :I've asked Adrían for his original wordmark files because it'll be easier to get the wordmark absolutely right if we can manipulate the individual elements. Your effort is great, but it still has the problem of being the wrong dimensions. For absolutely best effect, wordmarks need to be exactly 250 X 65, and yours is 220. The one over at czechitout is, too, and that's why it seems skewed to the left. See, when the system encounters a file that is under 250px, it decides where to place the thing — not us. :And that's bad. :We need to be able to fill the whole 250px, but we can't do that unless we can really manipulate the "the", the "Pokemon", the "Wiki" and the PokeBall device separately. Plus, for the long term, you want to be able to have a proper Photoshop .psd layered file so that you can manipulate it as the need arises. Getting that wordmark to you in a .psd file is one of my top priorities, because it will allow you to take out the PokeBall and put in other graphical devices. From your forum thread about choosing mascots, I gather that there's a great deal of division in this community over which Pokémon should represent you. If I can get you a .psd, then you — or whichever admin has Photoshop — can easily change the design to accommodate your community. — CzechOut 13:41, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I think it's better to send a warning message on Samreen5's talk page... because she keeps removing a message from her talk page or you should block her if you want to. I was wondering if Samreen and SaniaIslam are related because they both love the original series, they have similar names and they have similar profile too or maybe Samreen is SaniaIslam's sockpuppet account. Nectaria (talk) 16:20, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I have some questions! Why do you skipped all the banned episodes (except Beauty and the Beach)? Maybe because most of those episodes were never dubbed in english and that why you didn't upload images from those episodes? It seems you only uploaded images from the english dubbed version and not from the original japanese version. Well, I'm going to upload more images from Chronicles episodes. Should I upload images from those episodes in order (like starting uploading images from the first part of The Legend of Thunder to the last episodes from Pikachu's Winter Vacations series)? Should I upload images from the english version of all The Legend of Thunder episodes? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 22:11, October 25, 2014 (UTC) If your confused On the page there was a large unneeded space. I basically just filled it in. Nommehzombies (talk) 15:09, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Amber This page is not needed and can be deleted. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Amber This can also be deleted http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Friend_Area --GamerTimeUS (talk) 16:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, oops --GamerTimeUS (talk) 16:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for deleting this page because there is already a page for her. Of course we don't want to have duplicated articles. Well, I have moved Amber's mother's page from "Amber's Mother" to "Amber's mother". Maybe you should delete the old redirect if you want to. Nectaria (talk) 18:42, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark When you have a wordmark that is less than exactly 250 X 65, you are ceding control of the way the wordmark will display to the system. In this case it's likely just gonna push it to the left. But the bigger reason we wanna get the design settled in a piper Photoshop file is so we can switch out the PokéBall as needed over time. Also having the layers separated means we can put colour effects on each independent layer, which would mean, for instance, that we could have a green/white design for the logo for St. Patrick's Day without having to change the colour of the PokéBall — CzechOut 19:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...Energy, can you tell me... what's wrong with uploading images that have a TV channel logo? Look how many images from the japanese version of BW and XY episodes have the TV Tokyo logo (I'm not kidding!) like this image from the BW episode Saving Braviary! -_-. Please check my answer on my current talk page. Nectaria (talk) 23:38, October 26, 2014 (UTC) A-ha, I noticed that you uploaded so many images from the english dubbed version of BW series that have the CN logo like this image from A Sandile Gusher of Change!. How great ¬_¬! It seems you forgot that you have uploaded some images that have a channel logo -_-. Nectaria (talk) 00:39, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, Ignore this message because now I can understand what did you mean ( *Sweatdrops* Sorry for being a little confused '^_^.). Please check my answer on my talk page! Nectaria (talk) 00:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Why Category:XY Trainer sprites? Am I supposed to use those or just stick with the Category:Pokémon X & Y Sprites? SteveDerp 10:52, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hmm....Energy? Can you please answer me on my talk page because I have a question. Should I upload a different image without the CN logo for the infobox because you told me that I should upload a better version of the image. Nectaria (talk) 11:19, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Manga pages Hey there! I have another question regarding the DPA manga. Should I just use the manga pages that they are made like with (Adventures) behind it for example Roark (Adventures) or should I create a new page (I assume not but asking to be sure) to put the info of DPA on the page? Thanks in advance! Lordranged7 (talk) 19:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... They mostly appear in either one of two chapters with a somehow major appearance. They are some that appear in more chapters but they don't make a huge appearance. They are actually just there and don't do very much (The Gym Leaders and Riley in this case). However, Team Galactic members like Cyrus, Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, and Charon do appear in more chapters and do have a role in most of the chapters. Lordranged7 (talk) 21:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay! Thanks for helping me out! Also for their Pokémon, should I just create a subheading like Diamond and Pearl Adventure! on the already existing Pokémon pages to mention the info/moves there? Lordranged7 (talk) 21:34, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay! Thanks for helping me out with the questions! Lordranged7 (talk) 21:38, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I have a problem! I'm trying to send a reply in one of Zeref's blogs and the reply was not shown :(. I can't send new comments on the blogs :(. What happened? Is this a new bug or something 0_0? I'm the only one who got this bug? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:23, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Halloween I would like to extend a personal apology to you for the fact that I was not able to help you with a Halloween design. As explained at Forum:ORAS redesign, I was simply and unexpectedly unavailable at the beginning of the week to put in your "standard" ORAS redesign, so therefore I couldn't have been on hand in the middle of the week to apply the temporary Halloween reskin. — CzechOut 13:48, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Fan Art describe the fan art Dialga and Palkia Hey X I have a tough question. We've seen more than one legendary pokemon. We've seen more lugia, birds, beast, darkrai, latios and latias, even another mew and mewtwo (and it's created). But what about dialga and palkia, are they special? I know their space and time, but can there being one of them in existence? I ask because they appeared in movie and anime. Could they be the same from the movie or different?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:35, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Energy X! Hi X I'm thinking on doing the news blogs in the future, do you mind me doing it? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:19, November 4, 2014 (UTC) As I said, it would be in the future anyway. I'm carrying on with the reformats. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:15, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Could you create links at the top of your page of your archived talk pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:13, November 5, 2014 (UTC) X What should we do about the leaked rosters? should we include them here or not plus have a look at the latest forum I created on PokePower, Aving said it's doable. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that My mistake on the Kai page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 23:16, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I've prepped The Pokesprite templates for ORAS by the way. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:03, November 6, 2014 (UTC) The Community message... Could you change the top halve because no-one can comment on the forum for the new name for this wiki. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:21, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Blocking Slug-Drones Muslim-Dones These users are sock-puppeting and posted an image that is against are rules. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:30, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Sh*t-Drones too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:37, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Can you block the accounts from chat too since the user above is on chat now. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:41, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok When inserting sections do you think it should be ; or . Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:51, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could you come to chat because I would like to talk to you about something. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:18, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Images X forgive for being worried, but why bring the bulb image up now? Now that it's happened it's kinda making a little shaky. Hey I was only doing Shock told me to, it was his idea. --Kyurem147 (talk) 23:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Images Ok, don't be mad but I thought I could upload them because I didn't want him to go through all the trouble finding them. I was only trying to speed things up for him so it would be easier for him. And plus, I was only trying to find better and nicer looking pictures rather than sloppy looking ones. I don't care if I never going to make another page on this wikia again, just please don't block me. I was only trying to be a good friend, because that's what friends do. They help each other and forgive each other. DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Can you please... block this user? He keep vandalizing other admins' user pages -_-. Nectaria (talk) 01:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) This user moved some pages and added some false informations about a 1996 HD Remake. Can you please block him/her and move this page back to Pokémon Conquest? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 04:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I moved the page back to Pokémon Conquest myself! Nectaria (talk) 04:32, November 7, 2014 (UTC) X, about Aving... Could you change the links from Slayingthehalcyon to Avingnon and to make Avingnon and Remaai's name's orange too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll ask him and do you think that the "Gemma's Jirachi" page should be "Jirachi (Unova)"? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Being a reporter Is it ok if I create a blog for a Stand-in Reporter when I need their services for creating the last blog of each month? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for allowing me to create the blog. I'll create it in the next hour and can I put it as a Featured Blog too? so people can see it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:35, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll do it then. I've been wondering... What do you think of the idea of having Featured Articles? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:50, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:17, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Did you read my latest reply? Sorry, I will never do that again :(. I will only tag unneeded pages for deleted without blanking the pages. Do you think that make me a bad user or do you think I'm still a good user :(? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 22:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) OK, there is no reason to worry about making a minor mistake :). Of course, everyone makes mistakes! Yes, I'm not sad anymore ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 00:28, November 8, 2014 (UTC) PokePower Title Could I have the title of Multi-Tasker as well as reporter. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:58, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Ability I wasn't actually the one that added the ability section on the page, I just added the or~ Although, I will keep your message in mind. Next time, I will remove it when I see that the ability has two ability stated~ Lordranged7 (talk) 13:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Bot question Who owns Wagnike2 and Rismosis because I keep forgetting who owns them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:38, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Right, I find it weird that Wagnike2 is listed as a bot. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:41, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Adrian Do you think he would be good for Pokepower? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I've sent a message To an admin at WikiDex to see if we can use their pictures. No word as of yet though. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could come to chat please, I would like to talk to you about something. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:33, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Talking to Czech Could you talk to CzechOut, I need him to change |Type to |type. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I did but he didn't respond. Maybe if you sent him a message, he might respond since your an admin. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:47, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Energy... can you please block this user? He continue vandalizing some of Ash's Pokémon pages like the Kanto Starters and he also put some swear words that is no allowed here -_-. Nectaria (talk) 01:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC) He also vandalized May's Blaziken's page. Nectaria (talk) 01:55, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I think you should block this user too because he put some false informations about a new Pokémon Musical on Ash's page. Later he made a page about this fake musical and I tagged the page for deletion without blanking the page. Nectaria (talk) 07:55, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for blocking Takumashuto! He should know that swearing is no allowed to this wiki -_-. I can't stand vandals because they're so annoying ¬_¬. Sigh, What do you think of me reverting vandals' edits :(? Do you think that I'm still a good rollbacker :(? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 11:07, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Could you Tell Manu to next time not upload anime pics with the logo of the network and with better quality of image. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:50, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, anyway I've listed an image of his being of poor quality and to rename it. Hopefully, he will come back and think about the names of the images. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:54, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Could you rename the pics that are up for renaming? If you don't want to, I'll ask Aving when he comes back. Is it me or a you the most active admin here. That's how it feels to me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:56, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Images Will keep that in mind next time, going to add the category now to all the images I uploaded. Lordranged7 (talk) 19:04, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Pikachu700 Pikachu700, when told that wikis are not the place for his stories, vandalizes hundreds of pages at a time. They have followed me personally across all the wikis I am an admin of, and vandalized them as well. This has literally gone on for months. Pikachu700 has never added any constructive information in any way, and their "contributions" consist of deleting entire pages and replacing content with expletives and references to various bodily functions. I know my adminship is relatively new here, but I've taken the liberty of blocking Pikachu700 indefinitely. Please talk to me if you have any concerns. [[User:Remaai|'~remaai']] 04:30, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Confirmation We can now use pictures from WikiDex, are Spanish counterpart, after an admin said we can use the pictures from their. They have great pics of the Hoenn starters artwork from ORAS. We should use those pics. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:49, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Diancie They confirmed that she is a princess. If Diancie is a princess, then it would indicate that she is a female. User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 09:01 November 10, 2014 Coercing back I've noticed four users that has come back but they don't edit here. Could you try and coerce them back. They are called Bullet Francisco, a former admin, OmegaRasengen, Wattz2000 and Blugo34. They could help out on areas that are needed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, it would be nice if they did come back. This wiki needs all the help it can get. If I had to pick on getting new users or recruiting old users to come back, I would go for the old users since they have experience. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:15, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ORAS Demo Should I input the Demo next to the games in this in brackets? You see, there's a page on it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:26, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Do you think a demo template should be created to house demo's and if not where should it go because it isn't linked to anything. Should I tell WikiDex about Pkparasio, the site where we get out 3D models of Pokemon? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:34, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:46, November 10, 2014 (UTC) I have a question! It's fine to upload images from Delibird's Dilemma and Snorlax Snowman today or should I upload them in the Christmas days? I asked this question because I noticed you uploaded your images from Holiday Hi-Jynx in 23th December and Snow Way Out! in 24th December. Nectaria (talk) 11:45, November 10, 2014 (UTC)